We are investigating the TIL repertoire in RCC and cloning the TCRs of highest frequency. Using autologous tumor lines and potentially, tumor derived organoids, we are investigating whether they have autologous reactivity. Currently we have found some dominant TIL clones with autologous tumor recognition. Currently, we are attempting to determine their antigen specificity. In another ongoing component to this effort, we have succeeded in generating and optimizing a chimeric antigen receptor targeting CD70, a protein on nearly all human renal cancer, thymic cancers and many blood cancers and are enrolling patients who have CD70+ tumors (predominantly RCC but also thymic tumors and potentially lymphomas in the near future).